The One That Got Away
by lilmisslemon
Summary: Can you really forget your firt love?...if you didnt know they were even your first?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day everyone has been dreading, its been six months since the prom shooting and we have to welcome others to our school. That is normal to most as new people join every year, but this is different, the people we have to welcome are from the rival school,the school who are responsible for the shooting that day. Our school consists on people who want to learn and make something of their life, that school is people who dont really care what happens to them, most of the students if not all have a police record.

The worst thing about the two schools combining is that my twin brother Glen and his best mate Ashley would be joining my classes, they say twins are close but we never were. He is the complete opposite of me in everyway, he is a slob who listens to loud music all the time and wears nothing but black, i take proud in my appearence and like r n b and wear bright colours. He had a bad choice in friends, especially his best friend...Ashley Davies. She is a total nut case, after her dad raife davies died and left her with a muli-million dollar fortune and she found out she had a sister she went off the rails. She turned to drugs and alcohol becoming addicted which also appealed to Glen resulting in them both getting arrested, because of their closeness everyone assumed they were dating, but in knew they werent. Ashley is out and proud as a lesbian no one knows about Glen being gay, not even our parents.

"come on Spencer, i have to pick Ashley up on the way"

"why are we picking her up? she has her own cars"

He didnt answer me, we drove to hers and pulled up outside her gates. she was there waiting for us all over some gothic girl, spotting us she whispered into the girls ear earning herself a slap. The girl walked away with Ashley not even bothered, looking at her she had changed alot since i had last seen her. Although she hung around with Glen all the time we didnt see eachother as i was always with my friends, one of which was her sister Kyla. i couldnt help but look at her, the way the sun light caught her body in the perfect places gave me goosebumps and my stomach knotted. Her arms were covered in sleeve tattoo's, one on her neck stood out in memory of her dad and she has a small one above her heart that i cant make out. She also had a few piercings in her face that made her look edgy...sexy even.

"finished staring?"

"you're the gay one Glen not me"

"if you say so"

I ignored Glen and looked away, Ashley got into the car and we headed to school, i made Glen pull up down the road so i could walk the rest of the way on my own. Getting out of the car i left the door open for Ashley to get into the front, as we passed eachother our hands touched making shivvers go through my entire to ignore it i told Glen i would get a lift home with Aiden so he didnt need to wait here for me, as i spoke they both pulled a face and looked pissed off, thinking nothing of it i walked towards school. i couldnt stop thinking about that feeling i got when our hands touched, what did it mean

Before i could try and work it out i was already at school and being greeted my the girls, we hadnt seen eachother during the break so we had alot of catching up to do. Kyla was saying how her holiday was wrecked by Ashley and her womanising ways, Maddison also went away and had a great time because she had met a few guys which wasnt a suprise. Chelsea however didnt do much, she stayed in and painted. which is what we love about Chelsea because she is so different to us. Aiden finally came over, he must have realised i was here throughout his flirting, he gave me a hug and kiss and told me he missed me. He went away with his family as he did every year, he was slightly upset as i hadnt returned any of his text, calls or emails but i just told him my mom was being awkward after the shooting, he took that as me reason and kissed me before going towards his own friends.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Glen and his friends heading towards the building, my eyes drifted towards Ashley. She was wearing her black wifebeater which showed her toned tattooed arms, a baggy pair of black jeanswith chains along it and rips in the knees, herdark hair with pink and purple streaks blowing in the gental breeze. While taking in the sight of her she looked in my direction and winked, my heart began to race and beat hard in my chest, what was happening?

"Spence come on the bell has rang, you can stare at Aiden later!"

Looking back at Chelsea i was confused.. i hadnt been staring at Aiden, looking back in that direction i see Ashley still there but just behind her was Aiden. Was it because i knew he was there that my heart raced like that?... it must have been, i didnt like girls and it would never be Ashley Davies if i did.


	2. Chapter 2

So far the day had been good, i had almost forgotten about what had happened this morning and i was having a laugh with the girls during lunch break. Aiden kept coming over but was mostly playing basket ball with his mates as usual, most of our classes had the same people as last year i didnt even notice that the schools had combined apart from the fact Glen was in one of my lessons but to be honest i didnt really notice him.

my next lesson was gym and then that was it for the day, my lesson was longer this term though as the school wanted to focus on healthy lifestyles, so Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays it was an extra hour. I didnt mind though i wanted to go into media or being a doctor both which would include me being healthy and active, the bell rang so we all got our stuff and headed to the lockers, gym was the main class which us girls could stay together so we were looking forward it. All the girls went to the same place as last year, some of the girls from the new school had got a little area together but i didnt affect our spot that we had had since we started, we all began getting changed noth bothered about the other girl being in the room but soon the atmosphere changed and everyone looked towards the door, looking in the doorway i see Ashley walking in. I automatically grabbed my tshirt and covered up my bare skin and bra, a few others did the same but Kyla wasnt bothered as it was only her sister and Maddison, well she didnt care who looked at her.

Ashley headed towards us looking at Maddison and smiling making her happy, then she passed by me and kyla and smiled at her sister but it was a different smile that had been given to maddison. As she walked past me she got a little closer than she needed too "very nice" she whispered in my ear before she smiled and walked towards a free locker,as she did she looked around the room at the girls who were staring, winking at them she made them all jumpy and suddenly they started getting changed again.

Throwing her stuff down she started to get changed herself, i began to carry on changing too but i couldnt help but lok over at her. Maddison was talking about what had just happened but i switched off as i watched Ashley out of the corner of my eye, hoping no-one would notice. She took off her wife beater revealing a tattoo on her back, it was a cross with angel wings at the sides. On the cross there was a blonde guy in jeans and a cardigan but i couldnt figure out who as she put a white wifebeater on over it.

"Spencer what are you looking at her for?"

"i wasnt looking at her Maddison, i was intrigued by her tattoos"

"Since she got off the drugs and alcohol her new things is tattoos, she saidshe loves the pain and sensation of getting them done. The minute she has had one done and its healed she is booking another one, she is covered in them since our dad died"

I looked back over at Ashley and then back at Kyla, even though she would never admit it she really cared for Ashley and was worried about her. Whenever she spoke about about Ashley a softness would show in her eyes, i dont think anyone else noticed but Kyla was my best friend and i knew her more than anyone else did. We all headed into the gym to see what we would be doing in todays lesson, unfortunetly it is softball. A few of the girls sighed and we slowly made our way outside to the field, we got a woof whistle off the lads as we headed out, smiling we waved the the boys and carried on towards the field.

Ashley walked behind us with her ipod on, not really caring about the boys or us. We set up to play and two teams were picked, I was on Kyla's team with Ashley and six others who complained about Kyla's choice with Ashley but she ignored them. Maddison had Chelsea and seven others on their team, we flipped a coin to see who would go first. Maddison was so sure her team would win, but she had been wrong.

After the game which our team won, we headed back inside to get showered and changed, the whole time Maddison was saying how we shouldnt of won and it was only because Ashley was still on the drugs so she was high when playing. Kyla tried to defend Ashley but Maddison wouldnt listen and said how Kyla knew all along and that is why she picked Ashley,

"Oi! leave her alone"

"Or what Davies...Your a drugged up cheat and she knows it"

Maddison squared up to Ashley, next thing we know they were fighting . Maddison does the 'bitch fight' moves were Ashley was going for it hoping to hurt Maddison, me and a few others tried to pull them apart but ut was a hopeless. In the struggle i got hit with pain suddenly shooting through my nose, my hands covered in blood i sat down watching as the fight coninued, Kyla helping with some tissue to stop the bleeding.

soon the teachers came running through, the football and basket ball coach coming in to pull the two apart. I got sent to the nurse to get my nose looked at and gave me some painkillers, writing me a note she sent me home and told me to get it checked out tomorrow if it gets worse. I got my stuff and went to the receptionist and she called me a taxi home, i didnt want to deal with Aidens questions so i went home on my own. Once i got back and in the house i head upstairs and run myself a bath, getting init i just lay there relaxing trying to get my head around the day i had.


	3. Chapter 3

After the day i had i just wanted to get away from it all, only i could manage to get suspended on the first day back. Waiting for Glen to finish was a drag so i sat there playing angry birds, he soon arrived and we got in the car. He put Linkin Park on loud sensing i wasnt in the mood to talk, we stopped at mine and i went and got my guitar and amp, i also grabbed a few things as i would probably be staying at Glens house because his mom was working the night shift at the hospital and his dad was working late at the mental institue. Climbing back in the car we headed to his house singing the music as we go along, as we got closer to the house Glen turned the music down as we got closer to the house.

Going into the house it was quiet, it seemed even Spencer was out, heading upstairs to his room i put my things in there before heading into the bathroom

"what are you doing here?..."

Looking towards the voice i see Spencer in the bath,without saying a word i turned and walked out. Usually i would have some cocky comment to make, or id flirt but something stopped me, i walked into Glen's room and plugged my guitar in and started to play. Glen came in and started to play the drums, slowly the music took my mind off what i had just seen. My mind was soon back with Spencer as i watched her coming out of the bathroom the gap in the door,she had just a small towel on covering her body nicely, still showing off her perfect legs. Suddenly i went wrong on the guitar and i couldnt play no-more, i watched as she went into her room...i had forgotten how perfect her body was.

"Ashley stop staring at Spencer, you know nothing is going to happened between you she already made that clear"

Glen was right, i let my mind drift back to four years ago when i was best mates with Spencerand not Glen. We were hanging in her bedroom, she read one of her magazines and i was writing a song on my accustic guitar, we had thekind of friendship where we could sit around all day without saying anything and enjoy eachothers company. Spencer was the only person i had told i was gay which she accepted, it didnt change anything between us really, Not until i started to get feelings for Spencer that i couldnt hide anymore, i placed my guitar and faced her taking a deep breath.

"Hey Spence can we walk?"

"sure Ash whats up?"

"i think i like a girl?"

"Really!... do i know her?"

"yeah"

"Who is she?"

"Its...Its..."

"helps if you say her name Ash"

"Ok...Its you!"

Spencer didnt say anything after that, she backed away and we sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. I grabbed my stuff and left, we didnt mention it again and we stopped talking all together. In the following months Glen and i became close mates, we confided in eachother about our sexualities and ended up being just as close as Spencer and i. We went down the wrong roads as we tried to cope with our emotions but we helped eachother through it.

I still spent all my time at the Carlin house, but Spencer and i never spoke. Half the time she would be at mine with Kyla as they became close, i couldnt admit it or even show it but i missed Spencer. I missed her laugh, her soft voice, and the way we would lie close at night to watch dvds and things were perfect. i know it didnt mean anything to her but those cuddles made me feel alive.

"Ashley when will you move on?"

I watched as he walked out of the room, he was right i couldnt get over Spencer. I had slept with over a hundred girls since me and Spencer fell out, and none of them helped me to get over her. I followed Glen down stair and headed into the kitchen where he was, as i walked in i saw him stood next to Spencer making something to eat. I suddenly felt sick and walked out to get some fresh air, what was she doing to me... all my confidence had gone and i felt like a lost child.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Ashley left the room, Glen didnt go after her instead he carried on going about making his food, taking a deep breath i walked in the same direction and out of the house to find her. When i got outside she was sat on the grass in the shade smoking, i headed over and stood in front of her, she just looked at me unsure of what to say. I sat next to her and tried not too look at her, it was a warm day and she didnt have her jacket on so her arms and breast seemed to be the only thing i wanted to focus on. I gave in and looked at her body, as i did i noticed she had a tattoo of a heart with my name onit on her left breast. It wasnt like a tacky tattoo that you see on people it was a perfect design of i real heart, she had it designed to be loving yet painful at the same time, i couldnt stop staring at in shock that she had a tattoo that was name in clear view for everyone to see... did she still have feelings for me?

"Do you have to stare like that its the forth time today"

"I...I.. wasnt."

"what ever, tell Glen ive gone home ill get me things another time"

With that she stood up and walked out off our garden and off the drive where she started to walked down the street towards her place.

"Ash...Wait"

"its Ashley... what do you want Spencer"

"Sorry Ash..ley Why are you going, your here to hang with Glen"

"Well i aint in the mood now, he will understand"

"I dont care about you walking in, i was just shocked"

I wasnt sure if she had heard me though as she walked off, i went inside and told Glen that Ashley had gone home. Then i headed upstairs to my toom, i wasnt bothered about Ashley seein me in the bath, its not like it was the first time we used to get changed infront of eachother all the time. I felt bad that i had let this situation get out of hand, just like i had when she told me she had liked me. Why didnt i chase after her and tell her its was ok and we could still be friends but i didnt feel the same as her, how could i let her just walk away again and not talk to her.

Grabbing my car keys and her things i headed downstairs and got into my car, starting the engine i headed to the Davies house. I knew if it went wrong or was too awkward i could just go and straight to Kyla's room as we were hanging out tonight anyway, i soon pulled up at their gates, taking a deep breath i pushed the buzzer hoping Kyla would be home and answer as i was early.

"Hello?"

"Oh..Erm..Hi..Im here to hang with Kyla"

"She isnt home at the moment she is out with Maddison"

"Is it ok if i come in and wait?...i have your things from mine"

she didnt respond, after waiting for five minutes i was ready to revearse out and head back home. As i began to back off the gates opened up, changing gear i headed through the gates and up the drive to the house. I parked next to Ashleys Porche and a few motorbikes she had bought. I went through the house but it was empty, heading into the kitchen i hear music coming from the back yard. I went to the back of the garden where Ashley had built a studio, i had never been allowed in here, no-one was apart from Ashley and Glen. I looked through the window to Ashley was there, i found myself frozen to the spot as i saw she was wearing surfer shorts and a sports bra doing a work out to the music.

"Spencer what are you doing here? you werent due to come round until seven thirty"

"Hey Kyla, i came early to fetch Ashleys things back as she left them at mine...and i figured we could hang out longer after the day we had"

"ok, i need a shower though so you will have to hang in my room for a bit without me"

"Thats ok, ill just give Ashley her things and then ill go upstairs"

She smiled at me and headed into the house, i looked back through the window but i couldnt see Ashley there anymore. My heart sank slowly as i could see her, i knocked on the door but got no answer, she probably couldnt hear it over the music. I walked inside and placed her stuff down and looked around, she had the building split into two. One side was a recording studio with all the instruments she would need and the producing side was set to the side of it, on the opposite side there was a big gym which is where i had seen Ashley working out. I headed to the back of the gym and through a door, there was a little wall there so i walked round it and saw Ashley.

She was stood in a massive shower, it had no glass or a cover to hide Ashley body so i could see every inch of her, i stood there staring in shock yet i felt my heart flutter and i got excited by what i could see. She didnt realise i was there at first as she had her back to me while she washed her hair, i watched as she turned around to wash the shampoo out, her eyes closed as the water ran over her face and down her body.

"Im sure we have already had this conversation...its rude to stare"

"Im sorry...i just wanted to tell you i have put your things in there"

I turned around and looked at the plain wall trying not to turn back and look at her body again, i heard her walk out of the shower towards me. i turned back around to face her but she was still naked and water was still visible on her body

"You must like what you see..."

"wha...What makes you say that?"

"Apart from the staring and drooling, your heart beating so fast and your breath keeps catching in your chest...and youre very flustered. So was there anything else?"

"I...I...erm"

"Spit it out Carlin i dont have all day"

"I wanted to apologise...for at mine"

She didnt say anything and walked off, i couldnt help but watch as she picked up a towel and wrapped it round her waist, she headed back towards me and stood there looking at me. Her toned stomach looking more amazing than it had in the shower, and her breast look perfect aswel as her well worked arms.

I walked closer to her and placed my hand on her stomach, the feel of it sent shivvers across my entire body. i moved my hand further up and over her breast, my heart beating faster than ive ever felt it before. I moved even closer to Ashley and kissed her, it felt like fireworks had been let off inside my body i felt so alive with her lips against mine. It didnt last long though as she pulled away and walked off leaving me to think about what had just happened on my own

"Spencer"

"Hey whats up Ky"

"Youve been out here ages what have you been doing..."

"Hey sis, i asked her to wait while i had a shower"

I looked at Ashley, thankful that she had joined us before i told Kyla what happened, she had put on some baggy jeans and a tight wifebeater. I couldnt stop thinking about what was underneath and how bad i wanted our bodies to be close again.

"why? she was only dropping your stuff off"

"I did tell her that Ky but she wouldnt listen...Im sure she still fancies me and just wanted to get me alone, can we go inside now"

I headed towards the door feeling bad about what i just did but i couldnt tell Kyla what had happened, i didnt even understand it myself.

"Ash, you need to get over this, its bee years and she clearly isnt intersted"

I pretened i didnt hear what Kyla said and waited by the door, she came towards me and we headed towards the house. We were laughing and joking like nothing had happened, when we got into her room i could see Ashley and she looked pissed off, i felt bad for what i just did. While looking out of the window my phone went off, i took it out of my pocket and read the message. It was off Ashley and simply said 'Headfuck'

I moved away from the window and sat on the bed with Kyla, We heard someone come through the house and head outside. I knew it was Glen as she would have rung him up and asked him to come round... would she tell him i kissed her? i didnt know what i was going to do, i didnt even know what it meant.

Ashley just teased me in the shower and i got carried away in the show...it didnt mean anything...did it?


	5. Chapter 5

I couldnt stop thinking about the message Ashley sent me, how dare she call me a head fuck, she is the one who showed off her naked body infront of me. I looked back out of the window and saw her talking to Glen infront of her studio/gym, sighing i sat back on the bed, Kyla was rambling about something but i didnt hear anything as music started to play through out the house.

I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<p>

I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<p>

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!<p>

Oh noooo  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh 

"Oh my god Kyla this song is about us!"

I could feel my whole body shakeas the song stopped, Ashley had started to write that song on my bed the day she told me she loved me. I remember her singing the first verse to me to see if it it was any good but i never heard the rest after we fell out, i just assumed she had forgotton about it as i had.

"Spencer why would ashley be singing about you,there isnt an US between you, its probably about one of her many 'friends'"

"Because its from before,its about is because we lost everything. She started writing that song on my bed that day she told me she liked me and i freaked out making us not speak again"

"Well you havent kissed and youve never led next too eachother in that way"

"but we have"

"what..When?"

"We used tlay close all the time, we used to joke about being eachothers perfect partner"

"Well that doesnt explain anything about kissing"

"Twice"

"Youve kissed Twice"

"Yes once on the beach before Ashley ever mentioned liking me. I knew she liked girls and she was trying to convince me that kissing a girl was so much better than a boy so i asked her to prove it and so she kissed me...and i kissed her back"

"WOW...and the second time?"

"While you were in the shower"

"What today?..like 30 minutes ago"

"Yes Kyla"

i knew this conversation was going to happen i just didnt think it would be so soon, Kyla was in shock and couldnt take it in. I didnt blame her, i couldnt take any of it in and it was me it was happening too so how could she undertand it.

"Do you like her?"

"No Kyla..."

"Then why kiss her?"

"I dont know, she was in the shower when i walked in and something came over me, she got out ad we got close while talking and it just happened"

"How did it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well did you feel the same as when you kiss Aiden?"

She really did want to get to the bottom of this, she was asking questions even i couldnt answer.

"It felt like i was on fire, all my senses were on fire, my body was tingling all over and my lips felt...i dont know"

Kyla looked at me and i knew she was thinking of something serious, and i knew it was goin to be something i didnt want to answer more than anything else she had asked this is goin to be the worst.

"Do you love her Spencer?"

Yep she asked the question i had been asking myself and couldnt figure out the answer, sighing deeply i lay on her bed and covered my face with my hands

"I honestly dont know Kyla...im trying to figure that out myself"

I could feel myself begin to cry, i didnt know how to react any other way. I was so confused and all these questions confused me more, what happened to when it used to be simple.


	6. Chapter 6

After speaking to Kyla about what happened with Ashley helped us become closer, she didnt say anything to anyone about what happened she just let it go unless i felt like i needed to talk about it, Glen also acknowledged me more and asked if i was ok. I didnt really have time to deal with anything i may or may not feel for Ashley because she was gone, she left a note for Kyla to say she was sorry but she needed space.

School carried on for the rest of us, Maddison kept talking about her kicking Ashley's ass which made me and Kyla pissed off slightly as it was more like Ashley won the fight, but we never said anything. Aiden had begun staying with us and not his mates at breaks, during our lunch break Kyla got a message off Ashley saying she was about to board her plane and head to Europe. She didnt say which part she was going to or how long for which upset Kyla.

After school was finished i drove Kyla home, she asked me to stay as she didnt want to be alone. We sat in her room and talked for hours, she was telling me about the first time she had met Ashley, they didnt like eachother one bit. Kyla was quite scared of Ashley because of her bad ass look and her personality changing through her drug use, Kyla didnt know which Ashley she would get. She soon realised Ashley was just hurting deep down, her mom wasnt bothered about her and when their dad died Ashley felt so alone.

I told her what Ashley was like before all the tattoos, drugs and alcohol, i explained how confident and cocky she was. She was able to light up the room whenever she walked in and that her music always came first, she had wanted to do their dad proud and was constantly pushing the limits of her music. We would spend hours acting outa concert so sh coupld perfect a song for when her dad came home, but he never did and soon she got fed up if trying to please someone who wasnt around. She still did her music but her new obsession was women, which made her ego even bigger.

Suddenly i couldnt talk about her no more, it felt like we were remembering someone who had died. No matter how much i wanted to hate her at the moment i never wished her dead to me, i dont know what all that was about last week, but its obvious i wasnt supposed to find out either. Ijust want to put her to the back of my mind and forget everything that happened and move on with my life.

Getting on the plane i put my head phones on and listened to Nirvana, something about Kurts voice made me relax more than anything else i had tried. Getting comfy in my seat i looked out of the window, sadness washed over me as i didnt want to leave Kyla or even Spencer but i couldnt stay there. Everything that had happened made me feel like i had no grip on my own life anymore, and i was worried i would go down the wrong roads again. Everyone has been telling me to get over Spencer so that is exactly what i am doing, i didnt stick around to say bye to anyone as i didnt see the point, they wouldnt understand why i felt i had to go and then they would ask a million questions about where i was going anf for how long i would be gone which i wasnt prepared to do.

After waiting about twenty minutes the plane took off, i had an older couple sat next too me they seemed to be in their mid forties and were quite sweet. The guy wanted to know all about my tattoos and his wife wanted to know what i was doing on the plane instead of being in school, the tattoos i explained but the school part i didnt. Not to be rude towards her i just didnt think she would understand and it also meant i would have to talk about Spencer and that was the least thing i wanted to do right now.

The flight was a few hours so the three of us spoke most of the way, they told me about their son Clay being a basket ball star who was hoping t go to college and then the NBA, and their daughter Chelsea was an amazing artist who was getting some of her work together to show in a gallery and that they both supported eachother in everything they did. They seemed like a nice family, reminding me of the Carlins. They asked about my family so i told them about my mother being absent for most of my life as she was away on "business" alot and that my father was never around as he was a rockstar who was too busy, then i filled them in on Kyla and how i didnt know about her until ou father passed away, as i explained this the guy leant over and said that would explain the tattoos making me smile as he was right.

Before we knew it the plane had landed and we had to go our seperate ways, i grabbed my stuff and hailed a cab, wishing them look as they too got their cab and headed off. I had arrived in London and it was raining, getting into my cab i got it to take me to the hilton hotel i had booked myself into. They gave me my key and showed me to my room, when i arrived there i looked around at the place i would be calling home for the next however long, putting my stuff down i lay on the bed and close my eyes allowing myself to fall asleep with the jet lag and loss of sleep i had endured over the past few days with the Spencer situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Although she has been back in LA for two years, i havent spokent to Ashley in almost four years. Neither has Kyla either, she still gets a text off Ashley but its only every two weeks like when she was abroad so no-one really knew what was going on with her, She wrote songs while away, recorded an album when she came back and released it back here in the US. With her single 'Set fire to the rain' going straight in at number one she became a big star over night, i couldnt go anywhere without seeing her picture on the front cover of magazines or on a promotional posters around LA. i tried not care as i was in a serious realtionship with an NBA player, Ive known him for years as he is Chelsea's brother but nothing developed between us until i caught Aiden cheating on me with Maddison.

Clay and i live together in a nice apartment not far from the hospital as there is where i work, I got my head down in school and now im a second year resident. I didnt think i would enjoy it at first as my mother works there but i dont really see her as we work in different departments, i am trying to figure out what area i want to work in as ive been asked to go into PEDS but im liking general surgery and the rush i get when im called to A&E.

Ive been to a few events with Clay and im slowly getting used to the red carpet and being in the spot light but i dont get bothered too much as i spend alot of time in work, everytime we go to an event i get worried i will bump into Ashley and not know how to react infront of the cameras or Clay. He doesnt know anything about mine and Ashley's past he just assumes i know her from hanging around with Kyla alot, i know it was wrong of me but i let him believe that was true.

Kyla and Glen live together at Kyla's place after my mom kicked him out, she found out about him being gay and went mental at him. He didnt even have time to try and talk to her before she packed his stuff and threw him out, Kyla felt bad and took him in and the two are now close. They talk about guys all the time and he helped her start up a fashion business, he always sneaked off though and it wasnt until Ashley's album was released that we realised why.

He was the one Ashley text everyday and apparently they hung out, he was the drummer on her album and plans to tour with her in a few weeks. She was going to tour just after her album came out but her manager said it would be wise to push it back and she would be able to make more money, turns out he was right, she has earned money off her own back plus the money she had from her dad making her worth over a hundred million dollars which the women love. In the magazines she is with a different woman every week and then there is a story few days later of how she leaves them heart broken and moves on in no time.

I had just got in from work and turned the TV on to catch up with what was going on, i watched the news and there wasnt much really on. i made myself a coffee and some toast and switched the channel again onto the E! channel, i dont know why i did it but i had to watch to see if there was any news on Ashley...i had become obsessed!

"This is E! news...The rumors we can comfirm are true, Ashley Davies the daughter of Raife Davies has gotten engaged to her on and off girlfriend of three years. The two met when Ashley came back from Europe after a break away to write her album, her girlfriend Lucy is a stylist she met backstage at the Grammys when her album 'Love, lies and betrayal' was nominated for awards which she won. Although the two have split numerous occasions due to work, it is reported they got back together a few months ago and Ashley proposed to her lastnight in New York city.."

I couldnt believe what i just heard, Ashley was enaged and settling down, when we were younger she used to joke that marriage was over rater and just a piece of paper to say your partners and no-one needs that in their life as you dont need a relationship to say your inlove. At the time i laughed at her and tried to convince her marriage was the right thing to do, but she just kept saying how once you marry your relationship is doom and she wasnt ever going to be interested init...yet here it is being announced to the world that she IS getting married.

All of this was too much to take, i got my keys and headed towards the beach. I went straight to the place by the pier that i shared with Ashley and sat down to think over a few things, while there a woman was jogging along the beachand stopped infront of me. She took a few breaths and walked towrds me, her hands on her hips she smiled down at me

"would you mind if i sat next to you?"

"no not at all "

i move over to give her room on the log that Ashley and I used to share

"Thanks, its a nice day today isnt it"

"Yeah i guess so"

Looking around the sun was shining and families were all playing and having fun, i couldnt help but look down as i thought about the memories we created here

"My partner told me i should come here, she said that this spot was perfect... she didnt say why it was perfect...only that if im here at the right time i will know why"

"Oh right, well it is nice here and round about this time is when the sun catches the pier perfectly and it looks amazing"

I smiled before i pointed out the sun slowly moving towards the pier

"Wow, how did you find that out?"

"Oh...an old friend i knew in high school showed me...we used to hang here all the time it was their favourite place...before everything changed"

"Oh im sorry to hear that, they must have been a good friend to show you their favourite place"

"yeah they were"

Again i looked at the Sun on the pier and smiled slightly, how could i have let things get so bad between us that we no longer share this moment.

"im sorry my name is Lucy"

"Nice to meet you...im Spencer"

We shook hands and watched the view together, i turned to look at the young girl next to me she was about the same age as me with short hair with a few blonde streaks...for some reason i thought of Shane from the L word as she looked familiar. I looked at her features trying to figure it out when i couldnt help but notice she was engaged, looking at the ring i noticed on her right wrist was a girls name...getting a closer look without looking like some stalkerish weirdo i made out the name Ashley D.

I thought back to the news on Ashley's engagement and thats when i realised why i reconised her...it was Ashley's Future wife!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your comment guys =D, i am posting the story on her as the other site keeps going weird on me :( im glad your liking it so far. I wasnt sure if you guys would like it as this is roughly based on the relationship i have with my own Fiancee, i have loosely based Spencer on her and Ashley on me as we are similar to the characters.**

**I will try to continue to post more chapters as quick as i have these but my work shifts are changing next week so i cant promise anything, Sorry this chapter is short but i didnt have time to write much but i wanted to give you guys an update ASAP**

I had agreed to meet Lucy at the beach but was running slightly late,i text her to let her know and she replied she would wait for me was she wanted to see the pier in the way i had described it too her. Pulling up close to the pier i got out of my car and scanned the beach for Lucy, i spotter her sat down talking to a blonde girl who was pointing towards the pier. I took my eyes off them for a moment and locked my car and headed down the beach towards them, getting closer though something didnt feel right so i stopped where i was. The blonde girl had turned to face Lucy making my heart sink...it was Spencer!

I turned back around and rushed to my car, opening the door i got in and waited a few minutes to get my composure, taking a deep breath i got my phone and dialed Lucy's number

"Hey babe, what you doin?"

"Nothing much, i have just arrived at the beach if you're ready fot that lift"

"Yea sure, ive just seen the view you told me about and you were right, i cant believe how nice it looked. i never would have spotted it if it wasnt for a young woman i met...her name is Spencer"

She spoke with happiness in her voice, i sat there watching as she stood up and waved by to Spencer. How could they have met up so easily , i had managed to avoid Spencer since i came back and on a simple day to the beach my Fiancee happens to meet her.

"Ash...babe you still there?"

"yea babe sorry...ijust got lost in your voice...hurry up im missing you"

With that she put the phone down and i saw her jogging the rest of the way, getting to the car she climbed in and leant over to kiss me. Our lips met and turned passionate, we pulled away and smiled at eachother before heading home.

When we arrived i headed stright to the kitchen and got a bottle of water as i no longer drank, Lucy followed me getting herself a small glass of wine. I didnt mind her having a drink in the afternoon as it was a warm day and she didnt have any at night, she knew about my addictions and excepted them. She also helped me to keep myself on the wagon, since i got with her i didnt think about Spencer..apart from writing the album Spencer was far from my mind. I loved Lucy more than anything else in the world, she has helped me get over my demons...Spencer was the one who kept them alive with her little games.

"Babe when are you going to get intouch with your sister so we can meet?"

"I dont know if im ready for that yet"

Lucy put her glass of wine down and walked over towards me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. We had probably had this conversation more times than we had about anything else, i tried not to get annoyed at her for bringing Kyla up but sometimes it annoyed me more than it should of

"But she is your sister Ashley"

"Yeah Kyla she is, and she is Spencer's best friend. I cant do it just yet"

"But you can have her brother on your album?"

She removed her arms from around my neck and walked away from me, i knew where she was going with this..it is the same argument we had every time we broke ok

"Yeah because he is my best mate Lucy, and he was with me at the start...i wouldnt trust any other drummer on my album"

"But he is HER brother... "

"Yea he is and he is MY best mate"

"Kyla is your sister...so what if she is Spencers best friend your enagaged to me and she is straight"

"I know that babe, and i miss Kyla really i do...but im not ready to deal with the effects the past had on me"

She softened when i spoke and came back over to hug me

"I just want to meet your family too...and she is the only family you have left. You shouldnt let your past prevent you from being close with her"

"Your right Lucy"

I smiled at her and kissed her softly, slowly it turned passionate and i couldnt keep my hands off her. I picked her up withour breaking the kiss and carried her into the lounge and lay her on the sofa where our kiss continued to be passionate slowly getting more and more


	9. Chapter 9

Laying on the Sofa with Lucy cuddling i kept thinking about what she said about Kyla, she is right i should let her in and let her get close again but i cant do it. I know that her being best friends with Spencer shouldnt affect our relationship but it does, i just left the pair of them without saying a word and left them to help eachother deal with it. I finally felt like i was over Spencer and all the drama of the past but i wasnt ready to go face to face and test it, if anything i was scared that i wasnt really over Spencer like i thought and seeing her will bring back emotions that will result in me relapsing or worse...hurting Lucy which i couldnt do as i love her.

Grabbing my phone from my jean pocket that were chucked on the floor next to us i go through my phone book and dial Kyla's number, i listened to it ring a few times before she answered

"hello?...Ashley, are you there"

i couldnt answer her, instead i hung up and dropped my phone on the floor. Kyla tried to ring me back causing it to vibrate along the floor waking Lucy from her sleep, she looked at me confused which was really sweet on her. I pulled her close and kissed her softly,

"hey sleepy"

"How long have i been asleep?"

"Not long, about an hour or so"

I smiled at her and pulled her close again, we lay close and she drew little circles on my stomach making me smile more. She began trailing along my body and stopped at the tattoo over my heart that is the one i got after the whole Spencer thing, she just stared it looking upset before she spoke.

"The girl at the beach..."

"What girl babe?"

"the girl i met today...she was called Spencer.."

I felt my heart stop as i could see she had worked out who she had met this morning, this was going to the one conversation i never wanted.

"What about her?"

"Its her isnt it"

"LA is a big place babe and im sure there is more than one Spencer here"

"Yeah, but she said a friend she used to know had shown her their favourite place...she showed me that view you had mentioned to me.."

"im sure alot of people know about that view"

"Ashley...your lying to me...i dont know why you are but you are"

With that she got off the sofa and put her tshirt and underwear back on and headed upstairs to a shower, i dont know why i lied it wasnt like i was hiding anything from her but knowing she had met Spencer the woman behind my multi-platinum album was going to hurt her more than she let on...i know that it would.

i put my clothes back on and head upstairs and into the bathroom, Lucy was sat under the shower just stairing into space.

"Lucy...it was this Spencer that you met"

"Why didnt you just tell me that then"

"Because i dont want her to come between us, its you that i love babe. I didnt know she would be at the beach, i didnt want you getting upset"

"Ashley...i know you love me and i know youre trying to prevent me from getting hurt but you lying to me hurts, when we got together you promised you wouldnt lie about anything and you keep doing it...i dont know how much more i can take."

I stepped into the shower with her and nelt infront of her, i wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I knew where this was going to go, it is what happened to us when we split up last time because im hard to live with. She didnt hug me back or even say anything, she just sat there without responding to me.

I got up and walked away, heading into our room i took my wet clothes off and left them on the bedroom floor. I changed into fresh ones and headed downstairs, i grabbed my keys to one of my bikes and climbed onit. I didnt know where i was going or what i was going to do but i had to get away, i didnt bother putting my leathers on or my helmet i jus started the engine and headed out.

I found myself pulling up at a pub, heading inside i sat on a stool at the bar. I had few people looking at me as they probably reconised me but i wasnt bothered, looking at the bar tender i smiled and asked her for a whiskey. She poured me a glass and i put the money on the bar for her leaving her a little tip too, soon i was asking for more and more. I spent ages at the bar and left in the early hours of the morning, when the bar closed at three am i got off the stool and stumbled out of the pub.

Getting back onto my bike i started the engine and headed home, everything was blurry and i couldnt stop myself from heading over to the wrong side of the road, part of me wanted to stop and get off the bike but mostly i wasnt really bothered about what happened to me. I was having a shit day and nothing could make it anyworse, thats what i thought anyway...next thing i knew there was a loud screech, horns going off and then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

After the beach i headed to Kyla's house, we were sat in her kitchen talking when her phone went off. Seeing ashleys name on the screen she got excited when she answered it though no-one on the other end spoke which upset her, i wrapped my arms round her and gave her a hug to comfort her

"Why wont she speak to me spencer?"

"i dont know Ky, maybe she needs space still"

"Its been four years! how much space can she need... what about the fact that i need my sister? she is so selfish"

Kyla became tense in my arms as she got annoyed with Ashley, we didnt talk about her anymore though as it was pointless. We had had the same conversations and unanswered questions for years and it was emotionally draining trying to figure the answers out, we spent the rest of the day hanging out before i had to go home and get some sleep as my shift started at 5am...i hated these shifts but tonight i wasnt really fussed i would help me take my mind off Ashley and her wedding.

My pager was going off at the side of the bed, looking at the time on my clock i noticed it was 3.13am. Groaning i turned my pager off and got up to get ready, Clay was sleeping still as always. Smiling at him i put some jeans and a t-shirt on and headed to the hospital, i got changed into my scrubs and headed out the locker room where i was greeted by my mom

"Spencer...why are you here? you dont start til 5"

"I got paged...911 so where am i needed?"

My mom looked at me, the colour drained from her skin slightly. I knew something wasnt right but i didnt have time to figure it out as the ambalance was here already, there were three victims after a crash happened. One was off a motorbike the other two were in a car that collided with the bike.

"Spencer you take the female from the car, i will take the female from the bike...if you need anything page me...i dont want you coming in here with this patient"

With that she was gone, confused i stared into space a moment before i followed the female patient i was assigned. She needed surgery so were took her straight in,we had to remove her spleen which incurred a few complications. Once she was stable and the operation was complete we took her to intensive care, i took her file to the nurses station situation in the middle of the floor and filled out some paper work and updated them on her stats.

"Excuse me?...im looking for my fiancee?"

turning to look at the woman i noticed it was the one i had met on the beach

"What is their name?"

"Ashley Davies... she was in an accident...her bike collided with a car i was told"

I looked at her and it suddenly clicked as to why my mom didnt want me near her patient...it was Ashley, i had to inform Kyla straight away...after i had showered Lucy to the waiting room for Ashley to come out of surgery.

"This way, she is in surgery at the moment. When she comes out she will be brought here so you can wait for her here, i will get the nurses to inform you when she is out"

"Thankyou...Spencer"

with that i smiled at her and walked back towards the nurses station, taking my phone of my pocket i text Kyla and told her she needed to get to the hospital soon as Ashley was here and injured. I waited around to see what happened with Ashley so i could update kyla when she got here. by now it was 5.07am and Lucy was getting more upset as she hadnt recieved any news, i headed to the machine and got her a coffee and took it too her. i stood infront of her and held the coffee out for her to take

"Here you go"

"Oh...thanks"

"youre welcome, its not the best but it never is out of hospitals"

I smiled at her and headed back to work, but she stopped me from going far as she wanted to talk.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay with me?... i know its a messed up thing to ask but i dont want to be alone"

"yeah sure, if it helps"

I was nervous slightly to be keeping her company but she was alone and no-one should be when their loved one is in the OR and they have had no news on their condition or anything, i reasured her that no news is good news when stuff like this happens and it seemed to make her feel slightly better. it became more awkward though as she began to talk about the past with Ashley and I

"Why did and Ashley fall out so bad?"

"Oh erm... didnt she tell you?"

"She said you just grew apart...but i know she is hiding something"

"she isnt really we did just drift, she is into things that i would never of been into and vise-versa"

"So it had nothing to do with her having feelings for you?"

Before i could answer her i was saved by my mom who came through the doors to give her an update on Ashley's condition and what she done to herself in the accident, i smiled weakly and walked away from the two wanting to give them some space.

**Sorry its short...work shifts have changed so dont get much time to right.**


	11. Chapter 11

Watching Ashley's room i saw her getting upset by what my mom was telling her, Lucy was sat on her left comforting her but it didnt seem to be doing much good, Kyla had arrived too and was sat next to lucy also trying to comfort mom came out of the room and headed towards the nurses desk where i was standing, she handed Ashley's chart over to them and headed towards her other patient from the accident, he was in a really bad way and it didnt look like he was going to make it. i followed her to his room so we could talk about his condition and what is the best way to go with his treatment, he was hooked up to every machine and he couldnt breathe for himself and most likely had brain damage.

I slowly walked out of his room and and headed towards his grlfriend soi could tell her the news, i hated this part of my job but i knew it had to be done. I just tell myself to be more like my mother and i will be able to do it, and i keep a brave face on until i get to the locker room or an on-call room where i just burst into tears.

The girlfriend didnt take it well, and wept uncontrollably, if it wasnt for her family being there i dont think she could of handled the news. It turns out the two had been inlove in high school but had drifted when they went to different colleges, it wasnt until last year that they found eachother again and were supposed to be getting married in a week, i could feel my heart break as she told me their story...all i could think about was that the love of my life was on this ward, was the cause of the accident and she didnt know the pain she had caused tonight.

It had been four hours since Paula told me the news, i still couldnt take it in, Lucy was trying to pretend it was all going to be ok but it wasnt. My right hand had been caught between the bike and the road as it made contact to the car and had been crushed, i would need a few more ops before i would get full function back in it...if any at all. i might never be able to plat guitar again, and one of the nurses told me the guy in accident had died and that the young girl in the car with her were due to get married...to say i felt like shit was an under statement.

To make matters worse i could see Spencer flitting about everywere as she goes about her work, she keeps looking over her and i pretend i dont notice but i do and right now i missed her more than anything. She wouldnt pretend it was all ok, but she would be able to make me feel better just by giving me a smile...not just any smile though a smile that she only has for me. I know all of this is my fault, i caused the worse pain to the young girl in the car, i hurt Spencer so much that she has hated me since i can remember, ive ended my career before i could even reach my potential and my relationship with Lucy isnt as good as we make out it is.

Lying in bed i could see Spencer talking to one of the nurses, they were laughing until Spencer looked through and saw me looking at her. She quickly hurried away in another direction...how could my life have gotten so bad, i took my ipod out and placed my headphones over my ears and put it on random. The music i had on it was so different, i found myself listening to things i never liked in school but now i could feel the emotions in the songs, the artists varied from linkin park to whitney houston, nirvana to celine dion, kon, bonjovi, def leppard my fathers greatest hits and even my own album. As i lay there with my eyes closed i waited for the first song to come on, i turned the music up as one of the songs from my album came on

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
>If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?<br>If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
>If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all<p>

I'll never know whatthe future brings  
>But I know you're here with me now<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<p>

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
>If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?<br>If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
>If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?<p>

I don't know why you're so far away  
>But I know that this much is true<br>We'll make it through  
>And I hope you are the one I share my life with<br>And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
>And I pray in you're the one I build my home with<br>I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<br>Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
>And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today<br>'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
>And though I can't be with you tonight<br>You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
>If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am<br>Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

Through out the whole song i couldnt get the thought of Spencer out of my mind, i miss her so much but i didnt know how to tell her and i didnt want to destroy what i have with Lucy because until this incident i had managed to fight my demons and keep them away, with so many thoughts going through my mind i could feel myself falling asleep...with the images of Spencer's smile going through my mind i allowed my body the rest it needed and hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

**SORRY IT IS SHORT AND IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT WORK WAS HECTIC AND THEN I WAS ON HOLIDAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER...I HAVE LOADS OF IDEAS BUT TRYING TO GET THEM ALL DOWN N MAKE THEM MAKE SENSE ISNT EASY LOL PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE IT TO GO.**


	12. Chapter 12

I have been in hospital for three weeks now, i cant leave until my hand is healed because of risk of infection and well im on hospital arrest, the police came in and booked me drink driving and causing death by dangerous driving which i pleaded guilty too. My lawyer argued with the judge about going to jail because of the treatment i will need so the judge ordered im on house arrest for three years, i have to do 500 hours of comunity service and attend a 60 day treatment programme for alcohol abuse which my fans think is too harsh but really it isnt harsh enough...not only did i kill someone with my wreckless behaviour but i have destroyed another womans life.

Lucy and Kyla have been in every day taking it in turns to keep me company while i get left alone at night which isnt very good because i cannot sleep, i spend my time wondering around talking to nurses and then get taken back to bed. Paula has been in and told me that my hand will be looked at again tomorrow morning to see how it has healed in the cast so i can go home, then i have to go to my rehab facility and do my time there without seeing Lucy as much. I honestly dont know what i would do without her, most people would have ran now but she hasnt and has promised to stand by me the whole way.

"Good morning Ashley, i will be taking you to get your cast taken off and to do an x-ray on you"

"Morning Spen... i mean Dr Carlin"

"would you mind getting in the wheel chair for me and we shall be on our way"

Without saying a word i got in the wheel chair and let her push me along the corridors, we didnt really speak apart from her asking me questions to do with my hand. The lift was really awkward as it was just us and it seemed to take forever to get to the floor we needed, when we arrived on it we wen into a small room where she sat on a chair and i climbed onto the bed. She took out the little machine and began to cut the plaster off arm to free it up

"This looks much better Ashley, your hand has healed well on the outside. it still has a little way to go but it looks much better than what it was on your arrival"

"when can i play again?"

"Oh...erm...i couldnt really say. youre going to need some physio as the damage you did on the inside will make it difficult"

"well that is just great...i can kiss my career good bye then"

"i wouldnt be so negative Ashley, you can still sing and im sure you will be able to play soon enough"

She gave me a little smile which sent my heart into flutters, i gave her a weak smile back before we were once again on the move. The xray was over and done with in no time and my hand was back in plaster and i was now back in bed, Lucy was here and waiting for me with a bag of fan mail for me to read. i usually had someone else to read it while i was busy but seen as i had nothing else to do i figured i could do it, she had also bought my laptop and i continued to write my blog letting my fans know where i was up too.

It is finally time for me to leave the hospital, instead of going home though i am being taken straight to the rehab facility, Lucy had brought me some things and we said our byes as we wouldnt be able too see eachother for a while. i had been in rehab before and i knew that yu dont get visits unless your on your best behaviour something which isnt as easy as it sounds, i know this time i have to do it and that it is going to help but i havent actually relapsed it was one night...but then again that one night has destroyed peoples lives and i have to pay for my actions.

Leaving the hospital felt so good, but i hadnt seen Spencer today at all and i wanted to say bye as i have a habit of just leaving and not saying anything and i want to change who i am as a person and do right for all the wrongs i did, including with Spencer. i got wheeled outside to a black SUV that would be taking me to the centre, the two tall men in black suits must be the cops escorting me. I climbed in the back seat and they put my bag in the boot and we soon headed off, the drive there was a long two hours and they didnt say a word. I found myself bored out of my mind, Lucy had taken my phone, my laptop and my ipod home with her as there wasnt much point me taking them with me.

by the time we pulled up at the centre it was 3pm, there were a few reporters outside but we drove past them and they couldnt come through the gates. They were probably trying to catch someone sneaking in their, it wasnt news about me entering as it had been on the tv and internet for about a week. Arriving at the actual building i felt myself get a bit down, this was going to be my home for the next 60 days and i wouldnt get much privacy and i couldnt work on my music as i couldnt write anything until my cast came on in another 6 weeks.

Climbing out of the car, one of the officers got my bag and headed inside the building with me, we got to the reception where i signed in. My bag was searched for anything that i shouldnt have and all my personal possesions that could be a health and saftey risk was handed in until i had completed my time here, then i was taken to my room where i would be staying. I was suprised to see that i was the only one in here, although there were two beds both were empty and there was no stuff around to say anyone else was staying here which was good for me as i liked my space. I was tolded to settle in and be downstairs by 4pm, i was left alone to sort my things out, before i knew it the time had flown by and it was 3.55pm.

Grabbing my jacket i went downstairs and headed to the seating area that had been set up, i was one of those who turn up right near the deadline time but wasnt the one to be late which i liked because people didnt really look at me. I sat down in one of the empty chairs and looked around the room at the others, they all seemed normal not at all what i expected to see here...then i got two of the biggest shocks in my life.

"Hello Ashley...Welcome to the group"

"Mr Carlin...erm...hey..."

This couldnt get any more awkward... well so i though because then Madison walked in and sat next to me, She looked more rough than everyone here put together. If i didnt know her..lets say well.. i would never have known she was here

"What are you staring at!"

Yep, that is definatly Maddison, i wonder what brought her here...and how long she has been here for?


End file.
